Various types of closures exist for containers. One common closure is a metal endpiece having a push-down tab or the like formed in its central panel and sized considerably less than the central panel. This type of endpiece is typically attached to an open end of a metal container body by a seaming operation, for instance to provide a double seam between the endpiece and container body. These types of closures are commonly used for both beverage and food containers. Any resealing of the container after opening the push-down tab typically requires the use of a plastic overcap of some sort which is separate from the endpiece.
Another type of closure which is commonly used is a metal endpiece which is attached to a container body which may be formed from metal or composite materials (e.g., for various food products, including snack foods such as potato chips). A panel which is substantially the same size as the diameter of the container body is formed in the endpiece and may be completely removed from the endpiece by engaging an appropriate pull-tab or the like. In many of these designs the remainder of the endpiece provides some resistance to the flow out of the container and/or presents sharp edges which may present safety concerns. Any resealing of the container after removal of the panel also typically requires the use of a plastic overcap of some sort which is separate from the endpiece.
Removable foil membranes have also been utilized to seal various foodstuffs within a container. A plastic overcap is typically provided for resealing the container after removal of the foil membrane.
Seals have also been provided between an endpiece and a container body via some type of sealing member which is disposed between and separate from both the endpiece and the container body. One type of sealing member which has been utilized is a sealing member strip which compressively engages a portion of the endpiece against the container body. When removal of the endpiece is desired, the tension in the sealing member is increased to rupture a portion of the endpiece engaged by the sealing member. This leaves the fractured portion of the endpiece attached to the container body by the sealing member, and allows removal of the remainder of the endpiece from the container body. Another type of sealing member which has been commonly used in the juice industry is a simple plastic seal strip which is disposed between a metal endpiece and a composite container body. The plastic sealing strip is pulled out from between these two members when removal of the endpiece is desired.